Never Too Far or Late to learm
by meegeesgeek
Summary: When does learning cease?
1. Chapter 1

The bustling of the MCRT team packing up their belongings and readying themselves to go out to the local Gruffy's pub, a tradition of the team since returning from Somalia, on this cool Friday evening was interrupted by Leon Vance.

Vance stealthily descended the stairwell and was immediately greeted by another one of Dinozzo's movie references and David's broken English idioms.

The MCRT bullpen was always filled with banter and gentle chiding of one another. Sure when observed by most it seemed unprofessional, but to Vance's ears it was music. To Vance the banter and McNicknames were ways that the team let off steam and Vance just couldn't explain to others why it was so right. But it just was.

The Director felt bad for interrupting such banter and taking away a well deserved Friday night off but he knew that he couldn't let another team take down the criminal that he wanted the team to bring in.

"Sorry people Friday night drinks will have to wait" Vance said. As he said that he saw the faces of the team deflate.

"What Leon, we just finished a case no way that another one came in that fast. And even if one did you are just gonna have to give it to another team" Gibbs gruffly replied. He knew that his team needed Friday night drinks, he knew that they needed the night off. He had run the team ragged lately, what with six cases coming to them in the past few weeks. The team needed this time off. Hell he needed it…he had woodworking plans that needed to be begun if he wanted to make the holiday deadline.

"Sorry Gibbs something…more importantly someone has come up" Vance cryptically said.

"Oh yea who's that _Director_" Gibbs said while placing a sarcastic emphasis on the title.

"Kara Pickens" Leon said the name and watched the flash of anger cross the faces of the team. He saw the pissed looks of a night interrupted quickly being steeled into looks of determination. Those looks told him that he was right in picking the team to capture the fugitive.

Kara and the team had unfinished business to be tended to.

"Okay where do we find her Leon" Gibbs asked

"I sent the directions to Agent McGee's computer" Vance said

And with that Vance strode out of the bullpen knowing that the team would catch Pickens and have even more to celebrate later.

…..

"Okay so Probie fire back up that computer" Tony said in anticipation.

While the team waited for the computer to power up each mulled over what picking up Pickens would mean.

Gibbs thought about how Kara had murdered her own daughter because said daughter was going to spill the beans about her drug and sex trafficking ring that Kara had set up on the side to supplement her Naval income. He remembered how he had promised Laura, Kara's daughter, that he would protect her and how he had failed.

Laura had been killed right under his nose. On his watch. It was a blow that had hit him hard and made him even more resolved to find Kara and put her where she belonged…either six feet under…or in jail.

Tony thought about how hard the case had been for Gibbs. He thought about how hard it was to convince the man to not walk away from NCIS…the team…or from him.

After all Tony was the one that was assigned to protecting Laura. He was the one that was supposed to keep her safe, handpicked for the job by Gibbs himself, and he had dropped the ball.

He had let his guard down, and now Laura was dead.

Tony and Gibbs had walked on egg shells for awhile before having a heart to heart after consuming too many alcoholic beverages.

Ziva thought about how the case had affected the team. She thought about the broken relationships that Pickens had caused and she vowed revenge. She vowed to bring Kara down not only for what she did to her own daughter, her own flesh and blood, but also because she had nearly ripped the team apart. She had nearly destroyed the only family that she had left.

Tim just sat there. He was amazed that Kara had the audacity to resurface after essentially four months in seclusion. Had it really been only four months!

Four months since he had gotten that call from Gibbs to meet him at the safe house. He remembered that bad feeling he had when he got that call, and how it was confirmed when he got to the safe house and saw the lifeless body of Laura Pickens.

Pickens was shot twice, once in the head, and the other in the chest, in many ways the body reminded him of Kate in how lifeless but beautiful she looked. She didn't have the corrupted look that some dead bodies tended to have, she looked peaceful and like she was asleep.

She was asleep he chided himself…just an _eternal_ one.

The Ding of the computer turning on and alerting all occupants to the now deserted bullpen level brought all members out of their reverie and back into the real world.

"McGee address" the clipped tone emanated from Gibbs

"134 Wilshire Lane Boss" McGee said getting straight to the point.

'Okay grab your gear. We have a fugitive to catch!" Gibbs boomed out.

All three team members had to run to the elevator in order to keep up with the frenetic pace of their boss.

Each one had a steeled look of determination on their faces. Kara Pickens had evaded capture once but the looks on these faces said it all….Her hours were numbered.

The MCRT would catch this criminal one way or another.

They were sure of it this time.

….

Gibbs drove the sedan faster than he had ever before. He needed to get Kara off of the street….like now fast. He needed to be able to say that he had got this woman, that Laura's death wasn't for naught. He viewed this arrest as a way to eradicate yet another demon.

The fast driving meant that all the team members were holding onto whatever they could in order to ensure safety.

The normal 40 minute drive to inner city Washington took less than 20.

No one said anything in the ride over. Each lost in their own thoughts yet again about what this takedown would mean.

Again their reverie was rudely interrupted with the abrupt stop in front of the Wilshire address that housed Pickens.

Gibbs motioned for DiNozzo to follow him and take the front entrance. He then motioned to David and McGee to bring up the rear and wait for his signal.

Once all four of them radioed in their affirmative to being in position Gibbs counted off one…two…three.. and both he and David kicked in the doors.

The yells of "freeze, federal agents" echoed throughout the house.

After a moment or two all hell broke loose.

Nothing would be the same now….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Director was waiting in his office for the call, the call that he had waited the last few months for.

Kara Pickens had been a thorn in his side. He remembered vividly the day that he got the initial call from Gibbs about the death of Laura Pickens.

_***Flashback***_

The intercom crackled to life suddenly, and the voice of his assistant startled the Director, "Um sir, Gibbs is on line 1" Pam hesitantly replied.

"Patch him through please Pam" Vance replied.

"Leon we got a problem" Gibbs said in a rush that Vance had never heard from the man. For as long as he had known him Gibbs was always a slow speaker, he always exuded confidence.

"Yea we do. I am due to leave soon to go home, the first night in a month where I'll be home for dinner. Jackie has been on me to get home earlier. Don't make me renege on a promise Gibbs" Leon replied with his ever present toothpick kneading around in his mouth.

"Well Director" Gibbs snapped out and lacing a bit of sarcasm on the title "Laura Pickens is dead. I think that warranted your attention"

Vance nearly swallowed his toothpick whole upon hearing the news. "What do you mean dead? I thought that you had your best agent,_ Dinozzo_, on the scene?" Now it was Vance's turn to lay on the sarcasm in way of titles.

The sarcasm did not go unnoticed but Gibbs thought it best to let it drop here, I mean after all a little girl was dead.

"Yea well we didn't account for Kara wanting to see her daughter one last time. Or that she would use force to get around the armed protection." Gibbs said sighing.

"Okay Gibbs get everything processed and off to Scuito. I want Kara found now" Leon bit out before abruptly hanging up.

Gibbs was surprised to hear dial tone and wondered if the feeling of annoyance that he was feeling at this moment was what others felt when he employed the same conversation ending tactic.

_***End of Flashback***_

Leon had never gotten home that night, and in fact the three succeeding days he rarely saw the outside of his office or the squad room.

He hounded the team for answers daily but in the end the trail went cold, and he eventually had to close the case.

He never figured out why that case bothered him so much but he chalked it up to the fact that he had kids.

So now all these months later he was like a hound out for blood. He wanted Pickens found, alive, because death would be too easy for her.

He wanted her to pay for all those lives that she ruined. All those families that she tore apart.

Sure nothing could ever bring their loved one's back, but the imprisonment of a perpetrator would bring closure, to everyone.

He also knew that the team needed this.

The team had changed a lot since that case.

In the weeks following the tragic death of Laura he began to notice that the team became more distant between one another, and it even got to the point where the best team had to be taken off rotation.

Being taken off the rotation did them good.

They had team building exercises and workouts, and the sweat and pain that the team members endured in the military style workout seemed to do them well.

Little by little the team got back on track. No more barriers separated the team.

It had been hard…on everyone…which was why the capturing of Pickens would be such vindication.

And so Leon settled in to wait. He had already called Jackie and told her to not wait up.

That was one conversation that went better than expected.

_***Flashback***_

"Pam hold my calls while I am on the phone please", Leon said while he breezed past the secretary and into his office.

"Yes sir" Pam replied.

"Vance residence" Jackie replied with a warm voice.

"Hi honey, I am just calling to say that it will be a late night" Vance said and steeled himself for his wife's argument.

"What, why? Leon you promised to read Kayla the rest of Judy Bloom tonight" Jackie huffed out. Sometimes being married to the head of a federal agency really sucked.

"I know but something, unexpected, came up sweetie." Leon replied with compassion hoping that would soothe some of Jackie's anger.

"Yea what could be more important than family Leon" Jackie bit out.

All Vance could say was "Kara Pickens" and before he could say anything else he was interrupted.

"You mean the woman who killed her daughter?"

"Yes dear, that would be her"

"Well Leon I understand. May not like it but I understand"

"Thanks hunny. I'll call you when I am on my way" Vance said before disconnecting the call.

_***End of Flashback***_

So now Leon waited for the call. He knew that the call would come in soon. He settled in to wait.

About twenty minutes after Leon called Jackie the desktop phone crackled to life. This was it he thought.

This was going to be the end of it.

Vance picked up the phone and waited with baited breath to hear what the team leader had to say on the other end of the line.

Before he could get a word in edge wise the man on the other end of the line began talking and a short five minutes later Vance hung up the phone.

He never got to speak a word.

Never got to say congratulations on a job well done.

All he thought as the call disconnected and he numbly put the phone back on its cradle was how that was not the way the call was supposed to play out.

There was going to be no celebrating tonight, he was sure of that.

Somehow Vance managed to make it out to the exterior of his office to bid Pam a goodnight before sprinting out of the office and to the stairs.

The elevator would take too long.

He needed air now.

Now!

When he finally made it outside he was greeted with cold air and lots of noise, people calmly going about their night with no care in the world. They all jubilantly laughed to what seemed like meaningless jokes and stories.

Completely and blissfully unaware.

That unawareness was something that Vance wished he had.

Everyone scurried home to their loved one's unaware that they had just lost a good guy tonight. Potentially lost a protector.

That harsh reality was the only thing on Vance's mind as he made his way to his car.

He lost a great agent.

But he knew that he had lost an even better man.

….

_***Flashback, Pickens Residence***_

Gibbs' team rushed into the Pickens compound.

It seemed like a small eternity before anyone made any moves.

However in mere minutes the scene crackled to life, Kara's life preserving instincts kicked in, and the team's training kicked in.

"Put the gun down Kara" Gibbs said while having his gun trained on the hated villain.

"I don't want to, _Agent _Gibbs, I still have plans" Kara said snidely.

"Well those will have to be put on hold, Kara" Gibbs replied with a small amount of venom in his voice.

"No I don't think that will do. I have so much left to do" Kara said while she internally calculated her next move.

"Don't make me say it again. Put the gun down!" was all Gibbs felt was left to say.

"No, you lose Gibbs" Kara said while she moved a fraction of an inch and let out a succession of three rounds.

At the sound of gunfire the team's instincts kicked in.

Gibbs let out two shots.

Tony let out a few shots of his own.

Ziva got out a single shot as well.

Kara went down in a heap of red hail. But the smile on her face was unnerving to all involved.

"You still lose Gibbs" Kara said in her last breath.

The team couldn't understand what she meant.

Then their minds finally reengaged with the scene.

Where was Tim?

Where were his shots?

Looking out over the scene Gibbs saw the junior agent about to hit the ground hard.

Tim's hand was covering his stomach, but the palm was covered in a burgundy color, an unnatural color for the otherwise pale man.

He had a look of disbelief as he crumpled to the floor.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen everyone thought.

Gibbs recovered fastest and reached Tim in time to softly lower him to the ground as gently as he could.

Gibbs added his own hand to try and stem the flow of blood coursing out and onto the dirty floor.

"Tim you listen to me you don't have permission to die" Gibbs said in a menacing voice.

"W-W-W-what happened B…Boss" Tim said in a slow, shaky voice.

"Tony call an ambulance" Gibbs said ignoring Tim's question.

In the background Gibbs could hear Tony frantically calling a hospital and Ziva was scrumaging around for anything that would stem the flow of blood.

"Help is on the way Tim" Gibbs said. "Everything will be fine" Gibbs said willing himself to believe the latest statement.

"S..Sure Boss" Tim said trying to keep his heavy lidded eyes open.

"Gibbs I found this blanket we can wrap around Tim, yes? Ziva asked with uncertainty. Even though she dealt with death for much of her life, she had never been privy to the moments between life and death when it came to those she cared about.

Taking the old blanket from the agent Gibbs said "Yes" while he began to wrap the dingy blanket around Tim's midsection.

The actions elicited a groan from Tim, but Gibbs took it as a sign of recognition.

"Where is the damn ambulance" Gibbs muttered while Tim's breaths became shallower and shallower.

"They should be here soon" Tony said from his perch by the door. He was waiting for the hint of the life saving medics so he could be ready for their arrival.

Moments later the red flashing lights pulled into the still driveway and the medics bustled out with all their equipment.

"What do we have" one sandy haired medic said upon entering the house.

"Two shots to the abdomen" Gibbs shortly replied. The less talking the better to him.

"Okay, sir we need to you step back so we can work" the sandy haired man said.

Gibbs moved out of the way and watched in morbid fascination as the two medics barked out medical jargon that he would never understand, and as the two people worked in tandem preparing Tim for transport.

A short five minutes after the medics arrived they were bustling towards the ambulance and preparing Tim for the journey to the hospital.

Gibbs jumped in the back without a second thought, and before the doors closed behind the other medic, Gibbs barked at the other agents, "Call Balboa tell him he has a scene to process. Wait here and then meet me at Bethesda.

And with that the ambulance roared to life and made another endless journey with a sick man to treatment.

In its wake left the other half of team Gibbs.

All they could do was stare at the white van until it was out of sight.

"I'll call Hank and get him down here" Ziva softly said.

Tony only nodded.

…

"Mark he is crashing we need to get to the hospital now!" A medic barked from the back as Tim's vital signs tanked and a loud monotonous beep was emitted.

Upon seeing this Gibbs told a strong hold of Tim's hand and fiercely declared, "Tim do not give up. Not now!"

Clouded emerald eyes opened and they caught the equally clouded cobalt eyes.

Tim slowly muttered something too soft for human ears to detect.

"What was that Tim" Gibbs said.

Tim endeavored to speak louder his time.

What he had to say was important.

"Take care of Abby for me. And tell Ziva I love her" Tim replied breathless.

"Tell them yourselves McGee" Gibbs replied. Seeing his agent this weak scared him. He began to think that maybe he didn't have as much clout with death as he thought.

"Please Boss, promise me you'll do that" Tim stated.

"Tim" Gibbs said dangerously.

"Boss come on" Tim said breathlessly.

"Fine Tim. But I still think that you'll be fine" Gibbs said.

However even as he said that Tim's heart flat lined.

The medic began slapping electrodes onto the bare chest and Gibbs watched in horror as Tim's chest unnaturally arched as the electricity hit his heart.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beeep.

The beeping got longer and the monitors started showing flat lines. There were no arches showing signs of life.

Tim McGee was lifeless. The hand intertwined with Gibbs' was cold.

"Mark time of death 10:20" a medic said while disconnecting the electrodes from the bare chest in a professional way that made Gibbs want to scream.

The beeping stopped.

Breathing deepend.

All was silent.

Tim was dead, Gibbs thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the Friday night blew by in a whirlwind for team Gibbs.

Gibbs called the Director and told him what happened, at the house, and more regrettably in the ambulance.

He called Ducky alerting him to the need for his services at the Pickens residence and then again at Bethesda.

However by far the hardest call that he had to make was to Abby.

When he called Abby he could hear the initial exuberance in her voice which he knew meant that she was enjoying her time off. However that initial happiness was soon clouded by grief and sorrow and heaps of pain when Gibbs told her what happened to Tim.

The sobs could be heard through the phone and at times they were so loud that he had to pull the phone away from his ear.

Gibbs finally reached headquarters again around midnight.

The bullpen was full when he arrived.

Tony and Ziva were both sitting at their desks looking sullen.

No wise cracks were emitted.

No broken idioms were concocted.

Again the walls and barriers were erected.

Maybe it was better this way?

Gibbs slowly made his way over to his desk and saw that Abby, Palmer, and Ducky were in the bullpen as well.

Putting his badge and gun away Gibbs said, "Go home everybody."

Everyone turned their heads at the person that interrupted their silent refuge and looked at Gibbs like he had three heads.

Ziva finally managed to ask, "Are you staying?"

"Yes" Gibbs said pinching the bridge of his nose.

He still had to call the McGee's.

The task that no one envied.

"Well then we shall stay as well. This is what teams do, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Fine stay" Gibbs said.

And with that Gibbs left. He searched for a quiet place to call the McGee's.

...

The following Monday was a somber affair at the NCIS headquarters.

Everyone had undoubtedly heard the news, and most were rocked by the news.

Tim McGee was well liked by everyone.

Throughout the day other agents and those from other departments came by the bullpen to express their condolences and offer what the team thought were empty platitudes.

The team, for their part, took everything in stride.

They silently endured when people would come over with pitying eyes and relayed stories of Tim in happier times.

Gibbs sat there in silence most of the day, and the sour look on his face seemed as though it was going to be a present fixture on the man for awhile.

Ziva would look up occasionally from her cold case files and sneaked glances at Tim's desk, and she would be wistful.

At times her mind was taken back to what Gibbs had told her a day after Tim's death.

_***Flashback***_

"Ziver I need to talk to you" Gibbs said when he walked into the squad room the next day.

Ziva slowly got up from her seat and began to follow Gibbs.

Finally Gibbs found a quite conference room that had a good view of the Potomac River, usually the sea would give the older man solace, but he mused that nothing would give him solace right now.

"Zee sit down" Gibbs said gently.

Ziva perked up at the gentleness of her boss' tone, it was a tone that she had heard emitted from the man on rare occasions.

Giving one last glance at the sea and drinking up its strength, Gibbs returned to the table and sat down next to Ziva.

"There really is no way around what I am going to say Ziva" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs just say it. Do not beat around the moat here" Ziva said.

A ghost of a smile crossed the older man's face and he replied, "Before Tim, uh died, he said that I should tell you that he loved you".

Ziva sat there and for once Gibbs couldn't read her.

Her face was contorted in such a way that one had to wonder what was being held behind those eyes.

"Zee did you hear what I said" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, yes I heard" Ziva said her voice cracking ever so slightly. "Will that be all" the Israeli added.

"Mhm" Gibbs said while nodding.

Ziva stood to leave but was stopped momentarily by the words of the ex marine, "He should have told you sooner. But he wouldn't want you to be in pain now either."

_***End Of Flashback***_

Those words had haunted the woman's sleep for days.

Every time her eyes closed, she was assaulted with images of Tim and what kind of life they could have had together.

Gibbs had hovered over her almost as though she was porcelain china that was about to break in two, and while she appreciated the caring nature of the proposition, she really wished that everyone would just go away and stop asking how she was.

….

"Gibbs" Vance said while descending the stairs one evening.

"Leon" Gibbs replied while looking over to the other man. Vance looked as though he had aged twenty years in a matter of days, and he seemed to have this sullen expression permanently etched on his face,

"I got a call from the McGee's today" Vance said and also took notice of the fact that the other members of the team stopped what they were doing to hear the news.

"Okay. What did they say? I am not a mind reader here"

"The funeral will take place on Friday. I will give you and others the day off to attend" Vance said.

All they could do was nod in response to what they heard.

Somehow hearing the funeral date made it all the more real.

Tim really wasn't coming back was he?

….

Friday came faster than Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Ziva, Palmer or any NCIS employee was ready for.

"Great it is raining" Tony mumbled out as he and Ziva got out of the car and made their way to Tim's final resting place.

"Oh please Tony you have an umbrella" Ziva said.

Gibbs was spotted relatively easily in his black suit with his badge pinned to his pocket.

Abby was clinging to Gibbs' side like a life preserver.

"Hey guys" Abby sniffled out when the other members came closer.

"Hey Abbs" Tony said patting her shoulder. "Who knew McGoo was so popular" Tony remarked while looking out towards the growing crowd here for the memorial service.

"Now is not the time to be making McNicknames Tony" Ziva spat out.

"A lot of people are here to mourn Thom E. Gemcity too" Ducky replied.

"Oh Tony replied" while looking a bit guilty at making fun of McGoo, or McGee.

Vance motioned for the team members to sit in the front row near the McGee family.

Sad, drawn out music began to play, and so the funeral commenced.

….

"At this time we will close out the celebration of Tim's life with the folding of the flag." The older Reverend said.

At that time Gibbs and another agent stood up gathering the minted flag, and prepared to fold the flag.

The Reverend began saying as Gibbs and the other agent folded the flag once, "The 13 stripes represent the original 13 states: Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, New York, North Carolina, and Rhode Island."

Crease number two was accompanied by, "The 50 stars represent our 50 United States of America."

The older gentleman said, ""I know not what course others may take; but as for me, give me liberty or give me death", Patrick Henry" as Gibbs finished folding the new flag for the third time.

Folding the flag for a fourth time Gibbs listened to the Reverend say, ""These are the times that try men's souls. The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot will, in this crisis, shrink from the service of their country; but he that stands it now, deserves the love and thanks of man and woman", Thomas Paine" and he couldn't help but think about how that quote epitomized the service Tim provided.

The rest of the team sat mesmerized by the folding of the flag for a fifth time and in the background the Reverend once again said, ""We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal. They are endowed by their creator with certain unalienable rights. Among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness", Declaration of Independence"

""We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution of the United States of America", United States Constitution" and yet another fold in the flag was completed.

That was crease six.

Vance thought that the speech made by the Reverend that accompanied the seventh flag fold was completely applicable to Tim and the service of other agents. He had said, ""Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press, or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances", First Amendment"

Fold eight was accompanied by the words, "The basis of our political system is the right of the people to make and to alter their constitutions of government", George Washington" And then crease eight was done.

Cameron McGee knew that the words, "My God! How little do my countrymen know what precious blessings they are in possession of, and which no other people on earth enjoy!" Thomas Jefferson" were not lost on him and other service members as the ninth fold was completed.

Tenth fold was done as the Reverend said, "Fourscore and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal", Abraham Lincoln"

As Gibbs is in the process of completing the eleventh fold he hears the words, "Give me your tired, your poor, Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door", Emma Lazarus, inscription on the Statue of Liberty".

Only two more folds he thinks.

The penultimate fold was accompanied by one of Sandy McGee's favorite quotes, "Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country", John Fitzgerald Kennedy" and hearing that quote she couldn't help but think what the country could do for her now that she had lost her baby.

As we lay rest Tim McGee to rest let us not forget this, "I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin, but by the content of their character", Martin Luther King, Jr." and with that quote the flag was folded the thirteenth and final time.

Gibbs took the folded flag from the other agent and walked ever so slowly over to where the McGee's were sitting and he presented the flag to Sandy while bending down and whispering, "you're son was a fine agent, and an excellent man. I will never forget him"


	4. Chapter 4

36 hours. 2160 minutes. 129600 seconds. That is how long it had been since Tim McGee was laid to rest.

It still hurt to think about the way that everything had gone down, and there was a burning inside his chest from when he had to contact Tim's family, and he could still hear the guttural git wrenching sobs that were emitted by Celia McGee.

Part of his broken soul was re-broken the day that Tim died but he tried to be stoic and the grounding force for his team.

…

Getting out of the car I was surprised to see Tim's teammates here. I had promised my mom and da that I would start cleaning out Tim's apartment so my dad could remain with my mom.

"Hi Tony. What are you doing here?" I asked sullenly.

"Team Gibbs is at your service. Pro….Tim I mean had a lot of stuff and we figured you could use a hand" Tony said nervously.

"No that's okay, I'm fine. I mean I am sure that you guys have other things that you could be doing" Sarah replied while turning around and preparing to go into the complex.

The team looked around at one another wondering who would make the next move. They really wanted to help because maybe keeping busy would make the beating in their chest die down just a teeny bit.

Anything for relief from their thoughts.

Gibbs, the functional mute, walked ahead to where Sarah was walking and pulled her inro an embrace mumbling, "Sarah let us do this for you. We need to be wanted"

After being released from the hug Sarah searched Gibbs' eyes and could see tendrils of hurt and sincerity in them and so she nodded not trusting her words to not betray the copious amount of emotion running through them.

Turning back Gibbs signaled for the rest of the team to follow them.

And so the cleaning and boxing up of memories began.

….

"Guys I want to say thank you for helping today. I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you guys" Sarah responded with genuine gratitude but also a hint of hurt.

"No problem Sarah. Tim was like family to us. And families stick by one another, Yes?" Ziva said.

"Yea they do Zee" Sarah replied. "So look if you guys see anything that you like feel free to take it, I am sure that Tim wouldn't mind"

"Are you sure Sarah?" Abby replied hopefully.

"Yea he would want you guys to have something to remember him by" Sarah said whiel tearing up.

"I call the Probie's movie collection" Tony replied with a smile, however it was one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I thought you hated the moved he had Tony. That is why yiu said you never let him pick them out at movie night" Ziva replied curiously.

"Well Zee he had all these special edition Star Wars movies that I have been itching to watch" DiNozzo replied.

"Sarah I was wondering if I could have the recipe book that Tim used. He had some delicious recipes that I would love to get my hands on" Ziva asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yea sure Ziva. He would want you to have that one the most. He always bragged about how great of a cook you were" Sarah replied whistfully.

"Thank you Sarah" Ziva said while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Abby do you want Tim's MIT shirts. I mean there are a few that I am taking, but you can have the rest if you would like" Sarah asked the unusually quiet Goth.

When Sarah asked that Abby teared up a bit thinking about all the times she had worn those MIT shirts and how the scent on each was uniquely Tim, and she thought about all the nights in the coffin that she ended up being draped in the shirts. Finally Abby tearfully nodded and mumbled a half hearted "thank you."

"What about you Ducky? What do you want" Sarah asked.

"Ahh there were a few first edition books that I have had my eye on. Tim was one of the few friends that understood the hypnotic ways of the written word, and he had exquisite taste in books. I will miss our chats about books over tea" Ducky said.

"Okay I'll get those for you. They are around here somewhere Ducky" Sarah replied while trying to figure out which books housed Tim's timeless book collection.

"Gibbs do you want anything?" Sarah finally asked.

"Nah that's okay." Gibbs replied thinking about how he didn't need any more reminders of his dead agent. Simply going to work and seeing someone in his desk would be enough.

"Are you sure Agent Gibbs" Sarah replied doubtfully.

"Yea"

"Okay."

"Well guys thanks again for helping me today" Sarah said while ushering the team towards the door.

"No problem Sarah. Glad we could help in a small way" Ducky replied.

"You call if you need anything" Gibbs said before leaving.

"I will agent Gibbs"

And so the team was gone.

Looking around the apartment Sarah got chills. The apartment didn't have that same lived in feel to it now that everything was pretty much boxed up.

Seeing Tim's things leave with his coworkers broke her heart. But she only hoped that those mementos would bring some sort of solace to them because seeing them today, they seemed different.

Everyone seems different now. Everything has changed. And Sarah isn't sure that she likes this new unchangeable reality.

…

Over the next few weeks things struggle to return to normal. Or as much of normal as things can be considering what has happened.

Team Gibbs finally gets a permanent member to round out their team.

Gibbs this is agent Keating he will be taking McGee's spot on the team starting Monday. I trust that you and your team will take him under your wing.

"Yea sure Leon" Gibbs replied in that monotone voice that had taken residence in his voice ever since Tim's funeral.

"Okay well he will report on Monday. That is all" Vance said while watching the ghostly shell of Gibbs leave his office.

"Heads up guys on Monday Agent Keating will be joining the team" Gibbs said while descending the stairs.

"What Gibbs. The computer geek who couldn't hack it?" DiNozzo replied skeptically.

"That's right Tony. Maybe with a good senior field agent this time he will learn" Gibbs replied, while silently thinking that nothing could take that incredible green rookie into an agent.

"Why Gibbs? Have we not been managing fine?" Ziva asked in a somewhat quite and gentle tone, a tone that had been emitted a lot lately from the usually hard agent.

"Yea Zee we have been. But we can't keep it up. You all have been ulling double duty lately and if it keeps up we'll get burnt out" Gibbs said.

"Okay Boss"

"Yes Gibbs"

…

"Hello Tony did you have a good weekend" Ziva relied while the pair were waiting for the elevator the following Monday.

"Yea it was alright. There was a Bond movie marathon and I ordered some pizza. So all in all it wasn't too bad" Tony said while stepping into the elevator.

"Good to hear" Ziva relied while fidgeting with her backpack strap. It was this cordial conversation that had ruled the roost for the better part of a month.

No one wanted to address the elephant in the room of Tim's death. Speaking of it now was sacrilegious. Was taboo.

As the pair exited the elevator they were met with the sight of Agent Keating organizing Tim's desk..no it was technically his desk now.

"What are you doing Keating?" DiNozzo asked at seeing Keating setting up mementos on his Probie's desk.

"I am setting up-is that okay" Keating said, berating himself once again at applying for this position.

"Not there Keating" DiNozzo said while throwing his pack down and whacking his computer to turn it on.

"Oh right sorry. So where can I set up"

Set up will have to wait Keating gear up dead Petty Officer at Waverley University.

….

Gibbs enjoyed getting callouts.

It got him and the team out of the office. It kept his mind from wandering back to Tim's death. Kept his eyes from lingering to the desk that Tim used to occupy, and kept his mind from wandering over the fact that Tim was never coming back.

The only thing that really made anyway of this bearable was the fact that he needed to keep oit together for Ziva and Tony. Then every once and awhile he would muse over the fact that Tim was well taken care of.

He was sure Paula, Jenny, Pacci, Kate, and even Shannon and Kelly were taking care of Tim. Sometimes those thoughts would uplift him, knowing that Tim was taken care of, and then there were times when such musings tore his soul up because it would once again remind him of all that he had lost.

But callouts ensured such thoughts would be kept at bay.

When callouts happened routine took over and Gibbs liked it.

"Alright Tony sketch. Ziva talk to any witnesses, and Keating you bag and tag" Gibbs replied in his usual composed tone.

As the team went to work they were unaware of the pair of hazel eyes watching them.

"Keating can you bag faster. I would like to make it back sometime this century" Tony grumbled.

"S-s-s-s-sorry Sir" Keating managed to stutter out while willing his limbs to move faster.

…..

As Sarah walked back to her dorm she noticed the large crowd forming at the quad area and made a detour to see what was up.

"Hey Julie look at that guy barking orders I sure wouldn't be on the end of his reign" A member of te crowd said while pointing at a scene that Sarah was now very interested in seeing.

Sarah pushed her way towards the scene and what she saw was unexpected.

Gibbs and company were there. Gibbs was leaning over the body and was deeply engrossed in a conversation with Ducky. Ziva was off to the side talking to potential witnesses and trying to stave off another crying bout by Cathy McPeterson. Tony, well he was talking to an agent that she had never seen before.

He must be the one to replace Tim she thought to herself, and she couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt at the thought. It was inevitable though she surmised.

This agent apparently did something to piss Tony off because he was being reared out.

Looking out at the team she saw what probably no one else could see or feel.

She was the walls between everyone. Usually Gibbs would effortlessly walk between his agents to gauge progress, but this new agent was stuck to Ducky and only allowed the barest of glances to his agents.

Ziva would usually make jabs at Tony about movie references, and Tony would mock hurt at the broken idioms that he would have t correct her on.

Then there was Tony. He seemed colder. More efficient. Less of the jovial man that Tim had described, and she had seen on that one case where she was a suspect.

The team seemed distant.

Fractured.

Lost.

Seeing Tim's old colleagues like that made her wonder how much the loss of Tim had affected them. It made her question who the glue of the team was.

Sarah also knew how they felt though.

They felt saddened like she did nowadays. They probably felt like a void in their life was missing.

As Sarah walked away from the crime scene and away from the bustling crowd she wondered if there was anything that could lessen the loss and void.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Then Sarah remembered. When she got back to the dorm she was thankful for the peace and lack of visitors.

Ever since Tim had died her roommate, Lina, had been distant from her. Then the times where she was there all she would do was coddle her. It was like people thought that she was made of this fine porcelain that would crack at anytime.

It annoyed her to no end the incessant coddling but she had learned to accept it long ago because it was what her brother had done to her. However Tim did it in a different way.

Whenever he would stop by and "check" up on her she felt loved. Now when Lina did it she just felt like a baby.

Pushing those thoughts aside for the moment she began looking fervently for what she thought would help the team.

Finally underneath her bed she found the box of Tim's things that she brought with her back to the dorm, and in it were the copious amounts of paper.

This paper, Sarah thought, would bring closure to the team.

It was up to Sarah to make sure of it, and picking up the bound papers she thought back to the last time she had seen Tim alive, and back to the time when she discovered these papers.

_***Flashback***_

..Knock. was all Tim heard late one evening. Deciding it was probably another neighbor coming to complain about the clacking and shredding of paper Tim quickly hurried over to the door and began to apologize even before he has the door fully open.

"Geez took you long enough big brother" the unexpected arrival glared while making their way into the apartment.

"Sarah what are you doing here" Tim asked dumbfounded.

"Well I am here to see you of course! Why else would I be here?" the little sister replied in a faux paus humor.

"Mhmm sure Sar. I wasn't born yesterday, why are you really here" Tim asked again.

"The dorm was loud tonight and I have this final tomorrow that I really need to ace so I came here. It's always quite here since you never do anything fun" Sarah cheekily replied.

"Okay fine whatever. Make yourself at home. I'll be typing I have a deadline to meet soon" Tim replied while moving towards his typewriter.

For the next few hours brother and sister sat in companionable silence both in their respective zones.

Brother and sister were different from one another on so many levels.

Tim was a geek. Sarah was less of one…at least she came off as being normal to other people.

Tim was shy and reserved; it took a lot for someone to tear down his fortified walls around his heart. Sarah was much more outgoing and her walls had yet to be fortified as much as Tim's.

Secretly Tim hopes that Sarah's walls never become as large as his, he hopes that he can protect her from the world without such measures. His walls are a hazard of the job and life.

But while these siblings may be as different as light and day there is one thing that they have in common and that is the ability to block out the world and retreat into their own world whenever necessary.

Tim found that skill useful whenever writing under a time constraint, or whenever he needed to find coordinates for Gibbs.

Sarah loved the skill whenever she needed to hunker down and really study because heaven forbid should she study before the last twelve hours before an exam!

And so the silence was like refuge for each to get their work done.

When both finally came up for air it was well after midnight and oddly enough neither were all that tired.

"So Tim pizza time?" Sarah said smiling devilishly.

"Yea sure. But remember half and half okay" Tim replied.

"I always do big bro" Sarah said while going into the kitchen to prepare their delectable treat.

A few short minutes later Sarah came into the living room only to find it empty and she went in search of her brother.

"Tim," she called out.

"In the room Sarah" Tim called back.

Not wanting to disturb whatever Tim was doing Sarah decided to roam around the small overcrowded apartment.

Sarah made a beeline for the typewriter to see what new swashbuckling adventures the L.J. Tibbs team was up to know.

As her hands ghost across the typewriter Sarah feels an electricity run through her veins, and when she sees large voluminous manuscripts sitting beside the old faithful typewriter Sarah feels proud.

She is proud that her brother is writing again. Proud that he didn't let the team deter him from his dream, and a rather pricey one at that.

Sure there were times where she hated the stupid books.

Because it meant pressure put on her brother to churn out new and more exciting books than the previous ones, and the deadlines coupled with his demanding day job meant that brother sister time sometimes got cut.

But seeing the finished products made her proud. Because her brother wrote this. He poured his heart and time into this, and more times than not it was time well spent.

"Hey Tim I thought you said you weren't finished with the next Tibbs book" Sarah called out from her spot in the living room.

Coming out of his room with a befuddled look Tim replied, "that's right, it isn't"

"Well then what are all these" Sarah asked while picking up a few of the heavy bonded manuscripts.

Tim's face paled when he saw Sarah pick up those. No one was supposed to see those.

Sarah saw and picked up on the color draining from her brother's face and she was suspicious.

"Tim what are these then? Is it another series?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"No, Sarah they aren't going to be published." Tim said while his eyes darted everywhere around the room except for his sister and those pages

"Why Tim? There are barely any markings on these, and by the looks of it Crashaw liked these a lot" Sarah remarked.

"They were going to be published but they can't now okay" Tim said hoping that Sarah would pick up on the annoyance in his voice, and take it as a hint to stop digging.

"Why not? "Sarah asked clearly not picking up on the change in tone.

"Because they can't okay. You just don't understand" Tim said while finally snapping.

Seeing her brother tense up and shout was a far cry from his usual calm demeanor, but Sarah still pressed on.

"No I'm not going to let this go. You put effort into this why waste it?"

"Because they aren't like the other books." Tim said deflating a bit.

"Well Tim how are they different?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Because each book focuses mainly one character, it is like a back-story of each. Lyndi had pushed me to do it for months."

"Tim that's great. My classmates have always wondered about the characters, like where they came from and why they fit so well together" Sarah said excitedly.

"Well they'll never know Sarah."

"Why you have it all written? Why not publish it."

"Because the team has been through too much. These are based too much on their real lives" Tim says rather morosely. "That is why there is no more Tibbs books. Rock Hollow was it. My new book is part of a new series."

"Tim you loved those books. They were so good, everyone agrees" Sarah says heartbroken that her brother was giving up prematurely.

"Not everyone Sarah. The team hated them. I'm ashamed that they character's were so near the real ones. Just time to move on."

"Tim you have nothing to be guilty about. You wrote those books. You may have had real life inspiration but who doesn't these days? You know what you have nothing to be guilty about…you made that series a success and the team should be proud of you" Sarah fiercely defended her brother.

"Look Sarah can we just drop it?"

Sarah looked like she was going to say more but was cut off by the loud shrill of the oven timer.

Inwardly Tim smiled that Sarah was so opinioned and ready to defend him, and was even happier when their conversation was cut short due to dinner being ready.

Dinner was eaten in silence.

However the silence was different than before.

This one wasn't companionable silence. This silence was more of everyone going to their respective corners to stew kind of silence.

After dinner was eaten and cleaned up Tim offered up his bed to Sarah saying that he would take the couch. After a short argument Tim won and Sarah went off to bed.

However sleep never really came to the younger girl. All she could think of was how selfish Tim's team was for making her brother give up on his dream. After all he had done for them why couldn't they just be happy for him?

Sarah's last thoughts before sleep finally overtook her body was how she needed a plan to get those books published.

_***End of Flashbakck***_

Sarah wished now that she had prodded Tim again about publishing these books and wished that she had thought about this plan before.

Better late than never Sarah thought though.

Looking through the big bounded pages she realized that the only thing missing were the dedication pages, which made sense since that was the last thing that Tim added before sending if off to publication.

Something about wanting to make all the words ring true.

Well Sarah could fix that.

Pushing the mess off of her bed, Sarah went to task skimming each story one at a time, and set her mind to task on getting the dedication pages done so she could get these books off to their respective owners.

For the first time in weeks Sarah smiled while thinking about her brother.

Maybe these books would bring her closure as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Okay guys we have nothing so far on the Renton case so go home" Gibbs reluctantly said.

"You sure Boss" Tony said trying to hide the yawn that escaped his mouth.

"Am I ever not DiNozzo" Gibbs said while getting up and searching for coffee.

As Tony prepared his workstation for the end of the night he responded, "Right Boss."

Tony, Ziva, and Dan all prepared to leave work in silence. Silence also sought them out on the elevator.

Silence had been the name of the game lately, and truth be told no one on the team particularly liked it, however none of them found banter something easy to start the way the group was presently constituted.

…..

"That's Bond, James Bond" Tony quietly said along with the television from the kitchen.

James Bond movies had become a fixture to his nights in the last few months. Bond marathons and pizza deliveries ruled the roost.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock pulled Tony from his thoughts.

Looking at the watch and seeing it just past nine he wondered who it could be.

Gibbs would have called he thought.

Ziva would just break in after the first knock.

And then she didn't really come by much lately. In fact she hadn't been over to his apartment since Tim's funeral which left him shuddering while thinking of it.

Tony thought at first that it was too hard for the little ninja to be around other people on the team. However he heard from Abby that sometimes the two girls would hang out and have dinner together.

At these dinners Abby said one time when Ziva got particularly hammered that she mentioned that she loved Tim, but that she never told him because she had always thought there would be more time.

So Tony surmised that was why the Israeli ceased coming over.

Tony was pulled short out of his thoughts upon seeing the woman at his front door.

"Hi Tony" Sarah McGee said from the hallway of his loft.

"Mini McGee what are you doing here" Tony asked bewildered at this unexpected guest.

"Um I just wanted to see you. I uh, have something for you" Sarah replied.

After a few minutes of staring at one another the DiNozzo manners kicked in and he said, "Oh well then you should come in then"

"Thanks" Sarah mumbled while crossing the threshold.

Sarah was surprised while her eyes scanned Tony's bachelor pad. She hadn't expected the mess.

There were take out boxes everywhere and a musty smell of only God knows what.

"So uh Tony how have you been" Sarah asked trying to make small talk.

"Uh fine. Same old, same old. How about you?" Tony asked exchanging pleasantries.

"Day at a time I guess." The mini McGee said.

"Good, That's good" the Italian surmised.

"So why did you come Sarah. Not that I mind" Tony asked.

"I came because there is something that I know Tim would want you to have" Sarah said, and she saw the look of sadness that crossed the older man's features at the mention of his deceased partner.

The look of hurt was quickly covered up by the Tony façade and he recovered by replying, "I thought that the movies were enough Sarah?"

"Well he didn't really leave you those. You took those" Sarah laughed out. " Not that he would mind though."

Scratching at the back of his head Tony looked out of his element so Sarah decided to soldier on.

"You know that Tim was a writer?" Sarah asked.

"Yea you spilled that can of beans there kid" Tony replied while his mind took him back to the time when Sarah had come into the squad room and mentioned how Deep Six was really written by Tim.

Tony had been shocked, but that was a cover because he couldn't have his Probie thinking that he was into the book, not since he wrote it.

"Right I did. Didn't I" Sarah laughed. "Well before Tim died he wrote other books" Sarah said and the mention of other books piqued the curiosity of her audience.

"Really because we told him that if any other books were being written that he had to tell us" Tony replied a bit harsher than he intended.

"I wasn't aware that my brother had to clear his hobbies with you." Sarah bit out, it hurt her to hear how her brother's coworkers discouraged Tim from writing.

"Well they were based on us. We had a right to know, especially after last time."

"Listen Tony the characters were loosely based on you guys alright. You should be honored."

"Honored? Why honored?" Tony asked.

"Because my brother doesn't write about just anybody. But look we are getting off topic." Sarah said exasperated.

Tony nodded his understanding which Sarah took as a sign to continue so she did.

"These books are special. These books, while part of the Tibbs series, focused on one main character" Sarah said.

Tipping his head in thought Tony asked, "So that means what exactly?"

"Think of these stories as like back stories in a way. While each character is present in the book, one takes center stage in each" Sarah explained.

Upon hearing that Tony swelled with emotion.

"Really?" he skeptically replied. He mulled thinking that those stories must have taken a long time to craft.

"Yea. Well anyway I stumbled upon the stories before Tim died and asked him when they were going to come out. He said that these would never be published. They were too special. He was ashamed" Sarah finished.

"Ashamed. Why" Tony asked thoughtfully even though he had a pretty good reason as to why.

"Because he said that these stories were too close to everyone's original stories. That he thought it would be too much of a hassle to publish because he knew how you all felt about the books" Sarah replied while not being able to keep the traces of bitterness from her voice.

"Oh" Tony said while his voice faltered.

Not wanting to turn this into a guilt trip, Sarah quickly reined in her anger and other emotions enough to get the conversation back on track. "Look Tony I didn't come here to make you feel guilty because I think my brother would kick my ass for that if he was here." Sarah said with a hint of laughter.

"Nahh he was always more of a lover than a fighter mini McGee." Tony said with a bit if a lighter heart.

"Well anyways I came here because I found the unpublished stories awhile back and I think Tim would want you to have yours" Sarah said while reaching into her bag and grabbing the bonded manuscript.

Tony reached out his hands to grab the surprisingly heavy stack of papers.

"Well I should et going Tony I have some homework to catch up on if I want to graduate on time" Sarah said while making her way to the door.

"Hey Sarah" Tony called out from the place in the living room where his feet were firmly planted.

"Yea Tony?" Sarah said while looking back.

"Thanks" Tony said with genuine emotion.

"Welcome Agent Tommy" Sarah playfully said as she walked out the door.

Long after Sarah had left Tony was still standing in the same place wondering what to do now.

Should I read it? He wondered.

Finally deciding that he owed it to his deceased partner to read something that he obviously put so much time and effort into, Tony went into the bedroom and cleared away the mess of a bed and sat down with the manuscript.

"What's Behind the Joker" By Thom E. Gemcity was scrawled on the top of the manuscript.

Wanting to waste no time in seeing what the book was about, Tony opened to the next page and found a rather lengthy dedication.

The dedication read, _" Tony—_

_This is for you. Of course you already knew that. I have gathered details about your past over the years from the tidbits of information that you dropped about boarding schools and absentee family. We grew up in polar opposite households, I am proud of the way that I grew up, because I know that without my family I would not be who I am today._

_I say this not to slight your childhood. Rather I say this because I want you to be proud of your upbringing. Without it you would not be the same person that you are today. Without getting left behind more times than you could count, you would not have the tough skin necessary to flight foiled attempts on your life, you would have lacked the gumption to fight the plague. _

_Without the absentee family you would never have come to appreciate what a team has to offer. You would have never met Gibbs or anyone else. And I cannot fathom my life without you. Without you I wouldn't have lasted a year on the job. _

_You taught me what it meant to believe in myself. You were my laughter when I needed it. But you were also my confidant when I needed you. _

_So I write this story to show you how much you have to offer. How much you are needed. I wrote this hoping to make you understand that while I may hate you at times, I wouldn't give up the "Probie's" or McNicknames for anything."_

_Tim-_

Coming gto the closing lines of the dedication Tony had to rapidly blink to keep tears from flowing freely down his cheek.

"Thanks Probie" he said out loud even though there was no one there.

Reading the dedication motivated him even more to read what adventures laid before his character in the novel.

Tony went to bed happy for the first time in weeks.

The dreams that he had that night weren't more what if's about how he could have saved Tim, rather he was assaulted with images of Tim.

He remembered trying to get the man to go clubbing after he shot Benedict. He remembered that heart to heart, and how after having the conversation he was even more resolved that the kid would go places.

He dreamt of telling McCadden off about him underestimating Tim, and how it had felt good to drop him down a peg.

Tony let his mind wander over how funny it would have been to see Tim in those red pants, or how he secretly loved how feminine the man could be when it came to hygiene.

Importantly Tony was finally able to remember Tim, the man he was, not the corpse he became because of Kara.

Tony went to bed vowing to get out the "Star Trek" movies and move them out in the open and watch them.

Tony knew that there would be hard days without his Probie but he really felt now that he could begin the healing process—for everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…and I would also like to thank all those that have taken the time to read, comment, and alert this story!**

…**..**

"Abbs do you wanna grab dinner" Tony asked one night after work.

"No thanks Tony" Abby replied in a melancholy tone.

"You sure I know this great little restaurant that just opened" the Italian said trying to draw out his colleague.

"Yea I'm sure Tony" Abby said while making her way into her inner office and locking the door, which effectively ended the conversation.

A short time later Abby heard rumagaging around in her lab.

"Look Tony I meant NO!" Abby shouted thinking that Tony was once again coming back to try and get her to leave.

"Sorry Abby. Is this a bad time?" the mystery voice replied.

Abby turned around and looked into semi familiar emerald eyes.

"Sarah what are you doing here" Abby asked.

"Oh no are you in trouble? Did you meet another guy who wats to frame you?"

"Abby…"

"Another blog not go so well? Is college okay?"

"Abby.."

"Is it your parents?" The frenzied lab rat mused.

"ABBY" Sarah said finally getting through to the frenetic Goth. Now that she had her full attention Sarah noticed the lack of pigtails and music for the first time.

"Abby where are the pigtails and ear splitting music?" Sarah remarked.

"Just don't feel like it" Abby said looking down to the floor.

"Why Abbs? Tim would want the pigtails, he always said that he loved them." Sarah stated.

"Really?" Abby replied looking up for the first time in the conversation.

"Yea Abbs. Here I have some hair ties, go put them on" Sarah said handing over the scrunchies.

"Okay I'll be right back" Abby said while a smile ghosted across her lips.

"I'll be here" Sarah said.

"So Sarah what are you doing here?" Abby said coming back into the lab.

"I wanted to check on you" Sarah said.

"Why? I'm fine Sarah"

"Abby I don't think you're fine" Sarah said, and when she saw the irritated look on Abby's face she was quick to add, "and that's okay. Because I'll let you in on a secret….I am not really fine either.

Abby looked into the younger girls eyes and saw a look of compassion and understanding so she just nodded.

"But I have something that I think Tim would want you to have" Sarah said while getting the second manuscript out.

"Yea" Abby said getting excited at getting another piece of Timmy back.

"Yea but before you get upset it is a book" Sarah said.

"A book? Why would I get upset?" Abby asked skeptically, before it dawned on her that this must be a Tibbs book.

"Because it is about you. Now Amy Abby, but you" Sarah said.

"Oh" Abby said surprised because Tim hadn't mentioned a new book on the horizon.

"I want you to have this because I think it might help you heal Abby. You deserve to move on with your life" Sarah said getting a bit choked up.

Sarah handed over the volomnious book to Abby and then left a reassuring hand on her shoulder. With the gesture she was trying to give strength to Abby to read the book, and trying to infuse comfort through the touch.

"Sarah" Abby said before the young firl left the lab.

"Yea Abbs" Sarah asked looking back.

"Thanks for this. And for…caring. I hope the same for you" Abby said.

"Me too. Me too Abbs" Sarah said before leaving the lab lair

"Eccentricity To A Fault" By Thom E Gemcity, Abby read aloud from her comfortable spot on the futon.

Abby, a little apprehensive at first to open the manuscript, not because she wasn't curious, but rather she felt as though she was intruding on private thoughts from a man she would never see again. Then there was the fact that everything on the outside just looked so perfect, it was almost a shame that she had to open the pages up and disturb its peace.

In the end the curiosity won out and she opened up the novel to the dedication page, and she was taken aback by the scrawled writing on the fine paper.

"Abbs—

I know that in this book you won't find out about who McGregor will end up with, or how Tibbs saved the day. Rather in this book you'll find out about how Amy came to be who she was today through my eyes at least.

Abbs you are going to read just how much I depended on you and how close to my heart you were. Secretly I think that you knew that you kept a tiny piece of my heart locked inside that coffin, or box springed bed of yours, and you know what I am happy that you did.

I loved you in the beginning. I lost myself to you so many times. I lost myself in dreams of white picket fences and kids, and mini vans, and in doing so I lost sight of who you were. Deep down inside I always hoped that a part of you would want the same things, but after being friends with you for almost ten years I realize that I was wrong.

It was wrong of me to ask you to give up the core of your being, and that is the unexpected eccentricity of your personality.  
>That eccentricity is what drew me to you in the first place, and asking you to change was wrong.<p>

Over time I realized that we were so much better as friends. As friends we could go to concerts and dinners without that awkwardness of what was or should come next.

As friends we could go to one another and talk about science, cards, music, relationships, or even just sit in silence and even in silence we would be on the same wavelength.

I thank my lucky stars that you didn't change. Because without you and your quirky sense of humor I wouldn't have been able to survive the multiple breakups, or all those late night computer searches tat Gibbs had us run because he thought defragging a computer took two hours tops.

You always knew ME. You knew me better than anyone I know. There are things that I told you that I am sure my family didn't know. And we would never have been able to have this open ended relationship without being friends.

This book, I hope, brings you solace in knowing that you were right to send me away those nights where I wanted more.  
>I hope this book reminds you of me and all the times we had together when you may be lonely.<p>

Tim—"

Finishing the dedication Abby felt as though Tim was there with her.

For the first time in weeks she felt as though things were normal.

She dove into the book like a child eagerly awaiting the next adventure.

While the book was a work of fiction and reality mixed together as Abby read she couldn't help but there her mind wander over the years that her and Tim were there for one another.

She remembered the time when he snuck down to the lab to see her in her court suit and the masked disappointment that he felt in seeing that he had missed it.

With pride she thought about hoe he had been the only one to comfort her while she was in interrogation when everyone thought that she was the mole. Sure the others knew that she was in on the mission and that no one had her in their crosshairs, but it was still nice to see Tim pace about the caged area working up steam about how they had gotten on wrong, and that he knew her better than this. God that hug had felt so comforting.

While perusing chapter four she was bombarded with other memories like when she had to spackle Tim's self confidence back together with hugs every day after the undercover shooting. She remembered telling him "Not your fault McGee" every time he came to her lair.

Every time another girl broke up with him, stole his credit cards, or some other psycho thing she remembered how upset she got. Like a mother hen people whispered behind her back. Damn straight she was! No one got to hurt her Timmy! At least they didn't get away with it.

All these memories reminded her how much Tim was still inside her. How much he still mattered and carried with her.  
>Somehow that made her feel better, even if it was just a teeny bit better, and only for a short amount of time.<p>

Going over to her desk Abby opened it and got out one of the MIT t shirts that she had brought to the office.

It was the black one with while lettering, the one that she wore when that psycho stalker got into Tim's apartment and he had to save her. The shirt smelled like coconut, aftershave, and lotion…something that as distinctly Tim.

Taking the shirt she again moved towards the futon and drifted off to sleep with the shirt and manuscript held tightly within her grasp.

These two mementos and memories would keep her going until she could stand all on her own.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Swosh!_

"What ya got Duck" Gibbs said as he breezed into the chilly Autopsy.

"Ahh Jethro you cannot expect the dead to speak that quickly?" Ducky said with a tiny tinkle in his eye, because he knew that Jethro did indeed expect the dead Petty Officer to have talked to him within the hour that he had been in their table.

"Yea Duck I do" Gibbs said while heading back towards the elevator to return to the bullpen.

_Swosh!_

"Really Jethro you have only been gone a minute" Ducky said looking down at the dead Petty Officer once again.

"What was that Doctor" Jimmy said as he came into the Autopsy room.

"Ah Jimmy there you are. Did you get lost coming back from bringing those samples to Abby?" Ducky asked.

"What. No Doctor. Um Henry stopped me, said he had a package" Jimmy replied.

Curious now Ducky removed himself from the dead man's body and looked at Jimmy with a look of "do tell more".

"Um well I guess that Harry from mail has a bad back, and Henry was wondering if I could take the package such it was delivered to us" Jimmy manage to stamer out.

"Hmm well what is it?" Ducky asked.

"Um I don't know I haven't opened it up yet" Jimmy replied while setting the package down on one of the unused tables in Autopsy.

"Well open it dear boy. No time like the present" Ducky tutted out.

"Yes Sir" Jimmy replied as he opened the rather large package.

"It is from Sarah Sir" Jimmy replied a little stunned considering that he hadn't talked to the girl since they helped clean out Tim's apartment.

"Very well Jimmy. Take that to the lounge. I think that this officer can wait a few minutes hmm" Ducky said while ushering his assistant into the small adjoining office.

Ducky busied himself with making two cups of team that he kept within the office.

He let his mind wander to the many times that Tim had been in this very lounge sipping on tea. The pair would pass the time discussing books.

Another thing that the older man missed now.

Sitting down Ducky looked at Jimmy as if to say go on.

"Well there is a letter" Jimmy said looking at his mentor.

"Read it dear boy. I am not a mind reader lad" Ducky admonished.

"It just reads this belongs in the hands of the rightful owners" the younger man said quizzically.

"Quite interesting" was all the older man said.

"Yea Doctor" Jimmy said as he reached further into the package to see what was left.

"Oomf" Jimmy replied.

"What is it Mr. Palmer" Ducky asked.

"The package is kinda heavy" Jimmy replied.

"Ahh young people these days. Really Mr. Palmer you must begin working your muscles or they will deteriorate" Ducky replied.

"Yes Doctor" Jimmy replied while grabbing the bound book. "Hmm it is a book sir"

"What sort of book Jimmy" Ducky asked perplexed.

"A Thom E. Gemcity book Sir" Jimmy said astonished.

Ducky looked as astonished as Jimmy was, and after a few moments he felt another emotion, sadness.

He felt sad that he and others on the team had ridicule the other man so much about his writing.

Ducky remembered how happy Tim was when he would talk of his writing an how he would beam when he made best seller's lists.

Truthfully Ducky was happy for the man. Happy that he found a way to work through the horrible nightmares that they saw on the job, and he was thrilled for the man that he was able to find such an audience for the thrilling novels.

Was he upset at first that Tim felt the need to hide his achievements under a pen name, or that he felt the need to cease writing when the other's had not taken it well that the characters were based off of them.

However Ducky had taken part in making Tim feel as though he couldn't continue writing, and knowing that Tim had written another book took him by surprise.

"Doctor are you okay?" Jimmy asked because the normally talkative man had been silent for a long time.

"Yes dear boy" Ducky replied. "So let's take a look at this book" Ducky sai again while he got closer to his assistant and this beyond the grave gift.

"Right sir" Jimmy replied.

"Wisdom's Apprentice" Jimmy read aloud. "Uh sir I think that this might be yours" Jimmy replied getting up.

"Nonsense dear boy come look at the dedication page it says both our names" Ducky said before Jimmy had taken more than a few steps.

"Really" Jimmy said skeptically. He couldn't believe that Tim would write a book with him in it again, after all he hadn't been all that nice to the man about the previous books.

"Yes dear boy. Now come, sit" Ducky said gently knowing that Jimmy was wrestling with similar emotions that he was.

_"Ducky & Jimmy—_

_I know that the others got their own books but I just couldn't write separate books for you guys._

_You guys are so much alike that you can't even see it. I see you guys as the younger and older, before and after versions of one another._

_So please don't think that I was rushing in not giving you separate books because that is not my intention._

_Jimmy you have grown so much since you one the team. When you first joined the team you reminded me a lot of well…me. You stammered at Gibbs and others, but when left to your own devices you excelled. You showed your potential, and little by little your stammer faded away._

_What was left in your place was a young man who in firm ground excelled at the job. You take everything that Ducky said and an used it as a stepping stone. You took the knowledge an wisdom that was right in front of you and made it work for you._

_Thank you for letting me see a glimpse into how I matured an how far I came as well. Thank you for being there for me whenever I needed you._

_Thank you for being understanding and considerate after the Benedict shooting and my rabies scare._

_I never told you this but thank you for keeping Tony sane while Gibbs was gone. You could give Tony what I couldn't then and that was understanding and confidence._

_I know Jimmy that you are going to go places whether it be at NCIS or somewhere else and I thank you for letting me into your somewhat geeky world._

_You allowed me to let loose at times about new games and technology in a way that I couldn't with anyone else. So thanks._

_Ducky where to begin?_

_You have meant so much to me. You mentored me and put me back together so many times then I care to remember._

_Every time I needed a story and tea you were there. Even if it was in the middle of the night and I had a nightmare about something that I had seen on the job—you were there._

_Those stories and tea gave me peace of mind and it also gave me time to see how one should live life. You have traveled and seen so much, an you were always willing to impart wisdom to each person._

_I thank you for sharing stories of your travels and work because the time spent drinking tea was well spent, and provided me some of the best memories of my life._

_Your wisdom and ability to apply your experiences to work and other aspects of life showed me that I ha lost to learn. You taught me that there are more important things and ways to learn other than academia._

_So again thanks._

_Tim-"_

"Wow I didn't think he was that observant" Jimmy said after reading through the dedication.

"He was a sneaky one Mr. Palmer." Ducky said.

"Yea Doctor" Jimmy said.

"Well we should get back to work my boy. We shall stow this away for later hmm" Ducky asked.

"I, I'd like that" Jimmy said while following his mentor out to the body of the dead Petty Officer and he was determined to soak everything in.

"Mr. Palmer what do you think this is?" Duck asked his young assistant. He too was ready to begin healing.

Timothy would have wanted it. He was sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Finally home" Ziva says one night.

The last few weeks the cases had been coming fast and furious. They had gotten one case right after the other, and on the one hand it gave her less time to think about Tim and what she lost before it even started, she missed the downtime.

Despite the time Ziva knew where she had to go. So she grabbed her keys and coat and was once again out the door.

"I miss you Ahuvi" Ziva said while placing some lilacs on the grave. She noticed that there were lilies on the grave as well and they looked rather new.

It brought her comfort to know that she was not the only one visiting Tim. He was well looked after and that made her calm.  
>"So where to begin Tim…" Ziva drawled. "Hmm Tony seems a bit odd lately, seems more at peace. But I don't have a clue as to why. I meant to ask him about it but by the time all these cases have wrapped up I was in need of a bat nap" Ziva said quietly. She talked so quietly as to not draw attention to herself and she didn't want to disrupt the dead.<p>

"That is cat nap Zee" a voice said from behind the Israeli.

Looking back to see who else could be here at such a time of night Ziva was confronted with the face of Sarah McGee.

"Sarah what are you doing here?" the Israeli asked.

"I went to the office bit no one was there, and your apartment was empty too. So I figured that you would be here" Sarah stated confidently.

"Why did you think I would be here" Ziva asked perplexed because no one on the team knew how often that she had come here, or so she thought.

"Because I know how much you loved him and he loved you. And because every time I come here there are fresh lilacs" Sarah said.

"I am sorry Sarah I probably should not come so often" Ziva said looking down at the ground

"No Zee you should. Trust me I get it. I have been here a lot. I think that if I told anyone how often I came here they would think I was crazy and forming unhealthy attachments" Sarah said with a small smile.

"Oh what do they know. They do not know pain like we do, yes" Ziva replied.

"Right Zee" Sarah said moving a bit closer to the older woman until they were sitting side by side.

"That was a beautiful quote that your family chose for the tombstone" Ziva said as her hands ghosted over the familiar words.  
>"Success is the ability to go from one failure to another with no loss of enthusiasm. Winston Churchill said that. My dad and Tim loved his quotes, and this was one of their favorite ones" Sarah said wistfully.<p>

"Really" Ziva said surprised that she never knew that about him.

"Yep" Sarah said.

"Well I think that this quote really fits Tim. In our job sometimes there were failures when we wouldn't catch a criminal, or sometimes we would have to make tough decisions, and yet your brother always got back up whenever the mule kneed him down" Ziva replied.

Sarah decided to let the broken idiom go because secretly she love the Israeli's better.

"Did you know at first I thought that Tim got mixed up when he shot that undercover cop?" Ziva asked.

"No I didn't. He didn't really talk about it all that much, and contrary to belief I do know when to stop pushing." Sarah said.

"I thought that maybe the adrenaline had gotten the better of him" Ziva said a bit ashamed

"What changed your mind" Sarah asked happy to be learning a bit about the side of Tim that he rarely let her in on.

"Gibbs" Ziva said as though that would explain it all.

"Really how?" Sarah asked a bit taken aback that it was the tough marine that had stuck up for her brother.

"He told me that Tim was incapable of lying. That he was not like my family" Ziva said filling in the details.

"Wow! And that worked?" Sarah said with pride.

"Yes it did. It just solidified the type of man that he was" Ziva said.

"Thank you Ziva" Sarah said after a few minutes of silence.

"Thank you? For what?" Ziva asked.

"You let me in on a side that I didn't get to see. So thank you" Sarah reiterated.

"You are welcome" Ziva replied.

"So why did you want to see me Sarah?"

"Oh I totally forgot. I wanted to give you this" Sarah said as she reached into her bag for the next Gemcity book.

"What is this?" Ziva asked while reaching her hand out for the large gift.

"It is what Tim saw in you" Sarah said cryptically.

Ziva's eyes raised almost into her hairline she was so caught off guard.

"He loved you Zee. I am sorry that he never told you, but hopefully this will answer your questions" Sarah replied while getting up to her feet and dusting the dirt off of her.

"Bye Ziva. Don't stay here too long" Sarah replied.

Ziva was too enthralled with the gift and the younger woman's words that she didn't realize that she was all alone.

"So Much More" By Thom E. Gemcity, Ziva read aloud.

Ziva debated whether or not she should begin her reading here, or whether or not to go back to her apartment. Deciding that she still needed to be close to Tim she dived into the book.

Up first was the dedication.

_"Ziva—  
>Pstt Ziva! I have something I want to tell you….I love you. I love you for everything.<em>

_I love that twinkle in your eyes that comes along when you mix up English idioms, and that anger that seeks refuge in those eyes when we are closing in on a suspect._

_Everything about you I love._

_Your cooking is superb and so much better than my mother's who burns water..but you didn't hear that from me._

_You dress impeccably. You wear form fitting clothes that make me do a double take, but then it does not reveal what you want to keep hidden._

_However what I am really drawn to is your strength._

_When you were left behind in Israel and we hadn't heard from you I was scared. Scared that I had missed the boat on happiness._

_But then when we found you in Somalia it was like I could breathe again. I saw you in that chair and I knew that somehow, some way you would be okay._

_Yes you came back a bit battered, and for a bit you seemed broken, but then you came back better than ever._

_It took courage to come back and face your demons. It took strength to come back and sever ties with your blood family._

_I have always admired that strength. It is a quiet strength that you possess and that strength is what got you through everything._

_I am proud to have you as a citizen of our nation and I know that you will serve with honor like you have in the past._

_You taught me what strength and courage is, and what it can do for you._

_I am truly sorry that we never got to be together in this life, but I will be waiting._

_But don't come to me soon—the team needs your strength._

_I have waited for you. And I will continue to wait_

_Xoxo Tim—_

Reading that dedication broke Ziva's heart a bit because once again she was reminded of a life that she would never get to live, but somehow these eloquent words gave her solace.

Once again Ziva levered herself up from the ground and whispered her goodbye's to Tim and made a slow retreat back to her car to go home.

She left behind the grave and the physical remains of Tim, to instead seek out the spiritual dwellings of Tim.  
>...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Anon 6—Tim did not write the introductions to each book, but Sarah did. I wanted to clear that up for you but I couldn't respond back to you personally since you were anonymous **

**A/N: After this only the epilogue remains! Thank you to all that have enjoyed the story!**

…

"Keating do you have those records for me" Gibbs asked coming into the bullpen.

"Yes sir" Keating said without elaborating.

"Do you need an engraved invitation to tell me the finding's?" Gibbs bit out.

"Oh right no Sir. Looking over the records it appears as though Renton was making money on the side because there is over 13,000 dollars in a separate bank account" Keating finishes.

"Okay keep digging into her computer and see if there is any leads. Tony you keep talking to friends see if there is any reason to supplement her income" Gibbs barked out.

"Gibbs I got something" Tony said unexpectedly.

Gibbs looked up and stared at him imploring him to continue.

"Apparently Renton had gambling debts that she owed to some casino and they came to collect." Tony said.

"So we are thinking that someone from the casino got to her" Gibbs reasoned out.

"Yep. And a neighbor remembers seeing a non- descript van hanging around her place the last few weeks" Tony said.

"Tailing her" Gibbs surmises. "Got a name?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet, still working on it" Tony said getting back down to business.

Gibbs looks own at his clock and realizes that it is almost ten o'clock, and knowing that the case wasn't going to get solved soon, he decided to send the team home.

"Go home. Be back by 7 a.m. tomorrow" Gibbs said while leaving the bullpen.

Gibbs once again goes home to an empty house.

The emptiness ceased to bother him years ago though, the silence only became to oppressive when certain anniversaries came up.

Going downstairs to get some wood working in, he came up short when he saw Sarah McGee sitting at his workbench. She was too engrossed in reading that she was unaware of the older man coming in and taking a seat on one of the bottom stairs to just watch.

A few minutes later Sarah came up for air and nervously realized that she wasn't alone, and turning around she finally met the gaze of Gibbs. Just the man she needed to see.

"How long have you been there" Sarah asked.

"Not long" Gibbs curtly replied.

"My mom said that me and Tim were alike in the sense that whenever we are in a zone that we don't notice whenever someone tries to enter our zone" Sarah replied with a genuine smile.

"Yea Tim was like that. Whenever I asked for records or accounts you wouldn't be able to pry the keyboard away from him until he found what he wanted" Gibbs said while letting his mind wander back to some memories of Tim that he had kept hidden.

"Tim always said that you're door was always open. So I hope you don't mind" Sarah said sheepishly.

Gibbs grunted a bit which Sarah took for a sufficient Gibbs reply.

"So you are probably wondering why I was here huh?" the younger woman asked.

The stare that accompanied the question told Sarah that she was on the right track.

"I know how hard losing Tim was. Not just because he was someone that I lost to, but because I know about your past." Sarah said gently.

Another stare.

Sarah scurries along adding, "He respected you a lot. He would do anything for you, maybe even run through a brick wall" Sarah laughs out.

Another stare, but a gentler one.

"Anyways he wrote this about you. I think you should have it. " Sarah said.

Compassionate face meets Sarah's gaze.

Handing over the book Gibbs peruses it a bit.

"It is uh not finished yet. Actually in a way none of the books that Tim wrote you guys are finished" Sarah said.

"Why is that?" Gibbs said somewhat softly.

"Because none of your lives are finished. This is just a moment. All be it a big moment" Sarah replied choking up.

Another nod from Gibbs. Nods were easier for him right now than saying words, they were safer.

"Headslap a new future, write your own ending" Sarah said.

"I underestimated you" Gibbs said with a small smile.

Cocking her head to the side Sarah said, "What do you mean?"

"You really care for your brother. When I saw you in that interrogation room and you sidestepped my compliment of your brother, I thought that you underestimated him. But I was wrong" Gibbs admitted.

"Me and Tim were always underestimated, don't worry about it" Sarah responded thoughtfully.

"Mhmm thanks" Gibbs responded.

"Well I should get going, I have a final tomorrow" Sarah said while gathering her things.

"Good luck" Gibbs said.

Sarah knew those words encompassed so much more than the few syllables.

Finding a comfortable spot on the workbench Gibbs settled into the book.

No bourbon was in sight…he needed to be sober for this. He owed Tim that much.

The book was titled, "Layers" such an adept title Gibbs thought.

_"Boss—_

_We are more alike then I think you know._

_On the outside we look like polar opposites._

_You were a Marine. I was a computer programmer._

_You were a skilled investigator. I was working on my skills._

_You shot people seemingly without the flinch of an eye. I fell apart when I shot someone._

_So yea on the outside we have nothing in common._

_But on the inside we do._

_We were both underestimated. You by the unforgiving small town, me by my family at first and then a long line of bullies._

_We both care about helping people. You got into NCIS because you wanted to avenge the deaths of your family and you stayed at NCIS because you thought you could help people. Spare them the pain that you held as a result of your family's premature passing._

_The biggest thing we have in common is our ability to hide what we want._

_You may be laughing as you read this because you thought that I was the expressive one, the one who couldn't lie to save himself._

_But you never knew about my writing until Sarah spilled the beans._

_Then I kept what I was doing with Vance from you—that took skill._

_Then I kept my love for Ziva a secret from even her, and I kept the pain of that mission from everyone._

_WE both have layers and walls that we have fortified around one another to keep the pain away._

_You taught me that._

_So even though I am gone, move on, because moving on does not mean forgetting._

_Tim-"_

The dedication was spiffy if Gibbs had to admit that.

He had to hand it to Tim he always had a way with words.

Instead of diving further into the book Gibbs let his mind wander over Tim's time on his team.

He smiled when he remembered that look of pride that Tim held on his face when he found the terrorist operative's name, and when Tim had found it he had ruffled his hair. Something that he hadn't done in a long time.

"You belong to me now" Gibbs remembered saying after Tim helped the team track down who had abducted a Naval Officer's family, and those words had been a long time coming. He remembered the long talks that he had in Morrow's office about Tim not being ready, but how his stubborn streak had won out in the end.

The proudest moment that Gibbs remembered was when Tim volunteered to go with Tony to Somalia. He knew that if asked the man would have gladly accepted the mission, but the fact that he volunteered for the mission said a lot about how far he had come as an agent.

Happy moments overcame him and for the first time in a long time the pain that he felt at losing yet another person dear to him lessened a bit.

"He is safe daddy" A little red headed girl said when Gibbs was on the edge of sleep.

"Keep him that way" Gibbs mumbled before true sleep overcame the man.  
>...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue **

_One Year Later_

"Where is DiNozzo and Keating" Gibbs asked as he breezed into the squad room late one winter morning.

"Tony is right here Boss" Tony said as he tried to slip in before the official start of the day.

"Traffic was bad boss" Tony said.

_Thwack._

Thanks Boss, Tony said smiling. "Won't happen again" the Italian added

"Make sure that it does not DiNozzo" Gibbs said sternly.

"Zee you okay" Tony asked noticing that Ziva had a lost look on her face.

Looking over Gibbs too was concerned about what could be up with the Israeli who seemed fine when he had come in.

Not trusting a response Ziva merely tuned up the volume on the small television in the bullpen.

"We are going to send you out to Katie Jacobs who has a report from a Georgetown bookstore" a ZNN reporter said.

"Katie what do you have for us?" another anchor asked.

"Hey guys. I am here live at a local bookstore and I am joined with the owner, Kate Lee, who is going to fill us in on an unexpected line of books hitting the local markets.

"So Kate what book hits shelves today?" Jacobs asked.

"Well today we are unveiling five new books by the late author Tom E. Gemicty"

"Really? We were unaware that the Tibbs books were going to be continued because there had been a long layoff since Rock Hollow"

"Yes that is true. However these books are a bit different from the other books of the Tibbs series" the owner Lee remarked.

"How so?" Jacobs asked.

"Well these books focus on one character each, and in many ways they let the reader into each character's background. In essence the reader gets to see a different side to these characters and get an explanation into why all these characters fit so well together" Lee responded.

"Can you tell the audience how your store got to release these books before other bigger chain stores" The reporter asked quizzically.

"Gemcity frequented the store and you could say that he and I had a more personal relationship" Lee remarked.

The team sat and watched the interview play out with smiles on their faces because each thought back to how the books had come to be published.

_***Flashback***_

_"Maybe we should knock guys" Abby said expectantly._

_"Oh right" Ziva said as she began knocking._

_"Coming!" someone faintly responded._

_The door opened and the woman on the other end of the door was shocked._

_"Ziva, Abby, Tony, everyone what are you doing here?" Sarah said tilting her head to the left._

_"May we come in" Ziva asked._

_"Oh yes where are my manners" Sarah laughed out. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable" Sarah said as she stepped aside to let everyone in._

_"Thanks" were murmured around._

_Once everyone was seated around Gibbs broke the ice getting straight to the point as always._

_"We want you to publish the books" Gibbs stated._

_Sarah's eyes went wide at the suggestion and stammered out, "No, no Tim didn't want that."_

_"Why not" Abby demanded to know._

_Before Sarah could answer Tony jumped in to say, "Because he thought that we wouldn't approve and that we would ridicule him" Tony stated. "Am I right Sarah?"_

_Sarah never being able to lie well decided that the truth was better and said, "Yea that is what Tim thought."_

_Abby teared up knowing that she had played a part in Tim thinking that. "He thought that because of the way we treated him right?" Abby asked even though she was afraid to know the answer._

_"That was part of it" Sarah angrily replied. She was still angry at times of the way that Tim's feelings were trampled over._

_"What was the other part?" Gibbs asked._

_"The whole Landon fiasco really scared him" Sarah said truthfully._

_The people in front of Sarah remembered how different Tim had been after that incident. He had seemed less forthcoming about his personal life, and yet they had never asked him why._

_"That is in the past now. I want the books published" Gibbs said firmly._

_"Why?" Sarah asked curious as to why they were so interested in distributing the books._

_"Because deep down I loved Timothy's writing even though I never told him so. These deserve to be read." Ducky spoke up._

_"These books meant a lot to Tim and I think that they tell our stories better than we could" Jimmy admitted._

_"The books can help people, make them learn" Abby added._

_"Publishing these books was something that Tim should have done, and I feel like I owe it to him" Tony said ruefully._

_"Are you guys sure?" Sarah asked._

_"Yes. I don't want to be sad thinking that I stood between someone and their pleasure." Ziva said._

_"Well I can call Lyndi and see what see thinks." Sarah said._

_***End of Flashback**_

That day seeing Sarah had brought closure to the team.

That day had helped them understand their teammate more and by wanting to have the books published they came to terms with a lost dream that they had let Tim let go of.

But by publishing the books they righted a wrong and showed people that in deed there was no reason to be ashamed of talent.

"Keating where have you been" Gibbs asked irate that one of his agents was almost an hour late.

"Traffic" Keating said as he entered the bullpen and bypassed the desks and went for his desk behind the divider.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"To my desk" Keating replied hesitantly.

Pointing to Tim's old desk Gibbs said, "That is your desk"

"W-W-What?" Keating replied flabbergasted.

"Hard on hearing Keating" Tony asked.

"No, no, but that is Tim's desk"

"Was his desk now it is yours Probie" Tony said digging into his report.

That had been the first time Keating had been called that—everyone on the bullpen knew that, but no one drew any attention to it.  
>While Tim was gone and it hurt, it was time to begin to move on.<p>

Yes move on but not forgetting.

No one would ever forget Tim.

Whenever someone saw manicured nails Tony would be reminded of Tim's hygiene.

Whenever Gibbs met the new green recruits he would be reminded of early Tim.

Everywhere there was a small reminder of Tim, so he would never be forgotten.

But he would have wanted to see them move on.

They could only hope that they could make him proud now.

_El Fin_


End file.
